Slick's Dream
by AmeliaFJones
Summary: 15 years ago, Spades Slick committed an awful sin. He ran away from that life and began a new one. He was a deacon at a church now and has a wife and two blonde haired kids now, but he was still haunted by his past. It came to him mostly through dreams, but sometimes it came in broad daylight too. (Songfic to 'Dancy's Dream' by Restless Heart) Pairing:Snowman xSpadesSlick int


Slick's Dream

 **A/N: Songfic for Dancy's Dream by Restless Heart. This is set in an AU. The pairing is Snowman x Spades Slick x Ms. Paint. Also, I'm sorry to everyone who watches/follows my other stories. I've just lost inspiration for them. A lot of stuff happened and I don't know if I'll get re-inspired or not. But anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this little fic.**

 **A/N: Edit: So, I've been informed that I can't have lyrics from a song written out in stories anymore, so I had to take out the verses. Anyway, if you didn't get to read this while the lyrics were in here, please go look it up on Youtube and listen to it while reading it. It's an amazing song. 'Dancy's Dream' by Restless Heart.**

 **~Verse 1** ~

Spades Slick, or Jack Noir as he was known to the church and community, was kneeling at the altar inside his church in Shreveport, LA. He wasn't completely sure about all this God stuff, even though he had become a deacon at said church (only because his wife had encouraged him to do it and he wanted to make her happy). But if it would help him absolve himself of the horror of what he had done then he was willing to try it.

He stood up and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled softly. It was his wife, Sandy, or Ms. Paint as she was better known. That's what the kids in her Sunday school class called her and it had stuck even though she had changed her last name to Noir when she had married him.

He took her hand and walked back with her to their seats in the pew. She probably thought he was praying for the lost or lonely or some shi- crap like that. The truth was that he was trying to pray his past sins away. He used to be the leader of the infamous Midnight Crew in New Orleans. He didn't regret that, it was an incident that happened 15 years ago. As the invitation hymn closed and they left the church, with their blonde haired kids in tow, his mind began to drift back to that time.

 **~Verse 2~**

*15 years ago, New Orleans*

Slick found himself inside one of New Orleans' least reputable bars. A new threat had moved onto his crew's turf and she was one mean bitch. Word was that she had a cult of followers who would do anything and everything she told them to do. So, he was here trying to obtain some information about this new woman who simply called herself 'The Condescension'. So far he'd found zilch. He downed his shot of whiskey and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a woman.

She was pretty hot. Her short black hair was cut in a bob that framed her face nicely and she was in a slim fitting corset and had a black trench coat with green trim all over it. It was then that he noticed she was wearing a sun hat, he thought that was weird. Why would anyone wear that inside? It then dawned on him just who it was he was looking at.

That was 'Snowman'. No one knew what her real name was. It was a secret that only she knew. She was the second in command of his, used to be, rival gang 'The Felt'. He froze as she turned her head in his direction. Her eyes were piercing and seemed to look straight into his soul. He saw her smirk and couldn't help the twinge of arousal that shot through his body. He sat up straighter when she began making her way to him.

His eyes began to drift over her form. He couldn't help it. That trench coat she had hugged her curves tightly and her hips had a very nice sway to them. He forced them up as she arrived at his table. She slid herself into the booth across from him. He looked around and remembered that he had purposefully picked the darkest corner booth so that no one would pay attention. Not that anyone in this part of town knew who they were.

"Whaddya want, Snowman?" He asked, suspiciously.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'm here to make a proposal."

He raised an eyebrow and sat back. "What is it?"

"A truce, between The Felt and Midnight Crew. I'm sure you've heard of the new gang in town." She said, leaning on the table.

Slick just nodded. "And ya want our help in stoppin' 'em."

"It makes sense. She has hundreds of followers. And even though we're still out numbered, 19 gives us better odds."

He saw her point, but was still a little suspicious. "How do I know yer crew won't attack mine after the battle is over?"

"Oh, please, Slick." She said, rolling her eyes. "I may be a royal bitch, but I _do_ have a code. Our truce would last until a week after we get rid of Miss Condescension. Just so we have time to get rid of her followers as well."

Slick still wasn't sure he should trust her. But the way she was leaning on the table offered him a nice view of her chest and he had to admit he was slightly distracted. He lifted his eyes to hers and found her smiling. He shook his head to clear it and nodded. "A'right."

"Perfect!" Snowman said, and held out her hand for him shake. He took her hand and shook it, though he couldn't help but feel as though he had just made a deal with the devil.

~ **Chorus~**

That was how things always started it seemed with him taking her hand. He and Sandy were back at their little house and getting ready for bed. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, smiling over at his wife who was sitting up reading a book. She was so sweet and docile. He often wondered just how he hand ended up with her.

He slid into bed beside Sandy and leaned over to kiss her temple. She looked at him and smiled sweetly. She closed her book and set it on the night stand and laid down in bed, pulling the covers up over her.

"Good night, Jack." She said, sleepy as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, my Sweet Painting." He said, lying down as well.

Painting was an accurate description of her and not just because her maiden name was Paint. She always wore pastels of blue and yellow and sometimes pink as well. He closed his eyes and sighed. He always became very tired when he thought about his past. The last thought he had before falling asleep was that Ms. Paint and Snowman were complete opposites.

 _As he shook her hand, a fast tempo song began to play and he felt her hand tighten around his._

" _Dance with me, Slick. We don't want anyone realizing what we're up to." She said, getting up and pulling him out of the booth. He wanted to refuse, but found himself following her willingly._

 _She pulled him onto the middle of the dance floor and they began to dance. He found it surprising just how easy it was to get into rhythm with her. He was never a dancer, but with her it seemed he no longer had two left feet. They were certainly making a scene. A crowd had gathered round to watch them. They were getting pretty dirty with some of their moves. There was a lot of grinding and rubbing against one another._

 _As the song ended, they both pulled away still holding hands and breathing heavily._

" _Not bad, Slick." She said, chuckling breathlessly._

" _I'm a man of many talents." He said with a smirk._

Slick woke up suddenly and sighed. He sat up and looked over at his wife who was still sleeping soundly. He shook his head and lay back down. He was slowly going crazy. These dreams happened almost every night. He just couldn't get away from his sinful past it seemed. He closed his eyes once again and hoped that he would be dreamless for the rest of the night.

~ **Verse 3~**

The next morning he awoke to the smell of breakfast being made and his kids arguing with one another over something trivial. He smiled. He loved waking up to these stimuli. He sat up and threw the blankets back as he got up and stretched. He walked over to the bathroom and began his morning routine. His mind drifted back to the memories of his dream and he shook his head. It had been so long that it almost seemed like he had never really been there.

As he finished his routine, he began to smell some kind of flowers. He looked up and saw Snowman's reflection in the mirror. He turned his quickly to look behind him, but no one was there. He turned back to the mirror and found that the reflection was gone. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Get it togedah, Slick. Ya've been sane enough for dis long, now is not the time ta jump off da deep end." He chuckled little. He had been trying to speak in a more 'proper' way, but every now and then he would slip back into his gangster voice.

He'd kept his secret all these years. Ms. Paint wouldn't understand his past. No one would. The only one who did was dead, and had been for almost 15 years. Though, he supposed his fellow Midnight Crew members would too, but he'd lost contact with them after he had run away from New Orleans and decided he would leave it all behind. He shook his head. No need to get caught up. He had to head out and get a move on to start the day.

~Later that day~

He and Sandy were finally able to climb into bed after a long day of wrestling with their kids, getting them to school, picking them up, taking them to their extracurricular activities, and then bringing them home. They ate dinner and then finally got the kids to bed and to sleep. They both flopped down and sighed happily.

They slid under the blankets and cuddled up next to each other. Sandy rested her head on his chest and snuggled against him. He smiled and began rubbing her back. They both drifted off to sleep pretty quickly.

~ **Chorus~**

Within a few minutes, Slick found himself back in New Orleans…

 _It was supposed to be a partnership. Just a partnership. So, how did he end up here?_

 _He and Snowman had collapsed on her couch, still holding hands. They had found intel from a few less than thrilled 'Alternians', as The Condescension called her followers, on where their hideouts were. So, they had decided to hit and run the places. Though, as they reached the last of the hideouts all hell broke loose._

 _All the members of The Felt and Midnight Crew found themselves in a fight for their lives. They were severely outnumbered, though they all put up a good fight. They had all managed to escape not without a few injuries though. Slick wasn't quite sure how it was that he had ended up with Snowman, but he couldn't really complain. He looked over at her and found her smiling at him._

" _What're ya starin' at?"He asked._

" _You look like a man who just had the time of his life." She said, thoughtfully._

" _I do?" He didn't realize he'd been smiling. "Well, I'm in yer apartment and I can gather all da information ya normally keep quiet." He said, making something up. Truthfully, he hadn't been looking._

 _She chuckled and let go of his hand. "Good luck with that." She said, sitting up and shrugging out of her trench coat, leaving her in a tank top and black miniskirt with black leggings. Slick swallowed hard and couldn't help that his eyes drifted over her form. He shifted a bit to try and hide the fact that he was aroused by the sight._

" _Is that a gun you're hiding or are you happy to see me without my coat?" She said with a wicked smile. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his chest and leaned close. She let her hand drift lower and Slick shifted again. Damn it. He should have known her sharp eyes wouldn't miss it._

" _I don't know dat we should do this…" It was a weak protest; he didn't even want her to stop. But the principle of the situation made him say it._

" _Nobody will know. It'll just be our secret Slick…" She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. It started out slow then grew into a full make-out. Slick knew he shouldn't have fallen for her, but he was a weak man and she was a beautiful woman._

 _She pulled back and looked at him. "I've waited a long time for this… Slick… I want this… I want you…"_

 _That was all he needed to hear. Though, a small part of him realized that it could be a trap but that part was drowned out by the part of him that wanted her too. He sat up, pushing her back against the couch, and began kissing her again. Hands began to roam and they became lost in their shared passion._

Slick woke up panting. He remembered that night well. It had been long and hot and that was when he had given her the gold band he had snagged from a former mob boss in the area, as a sign of truce and his love for her. He shook himself and looked down then groaned. This was great… he had an erection. Maybe he could get Sandy in the mood.

He really didn't want to take a cold shower. At some point, they had separated and were on opposite sides of the bed. He rolled over and ran a hand over her. He started at her shoulder then traced over her arm and to her ribs, down her waist and to her hip.

She shifted a bit and looked over her shoulder at him, sleepily. "What is it, Jack?" She asked.

"I just had an interesting dream about you… and I'd like it to come true… but if you're sleepy I understand…" He said, pressing himself against her so that she could feel what the dream had done to him at the same time, he snaked his arm around her and began squeezing her breast.

She made a noise of surprise, but he saw her grin. "Oh my… let me help you with that…" She said as she turned over and pushed him onto his back. He was a bit surprised, but then remembered that she had a little bit of a wild side to her that nobody ever really saw.

~ **Chorus~**

The week flew by and it was Sunday again. They were once again at church, sitting in the middle of the pews. The preacher was giving a message about killing and murder about how they were wrong and different from killing accidentally out of self-defense. And this was hitting Slick pretty hard.

He had done a lot of that in his time as leader of the Midnight Crew. He couldn't exactly bring himself to regret any of those killings, except for one. He had been fighting the memories, but as the sermon came to an end and everyone stood as the invitation hymn began; he let the memory take over.

*15 years ago, New Orleans*

It had been a long and hard road, but they had finally found the main hideout for the Alternians. He and Snowman, along with the rest of their groups, had infiltrated the hideout and were currently in a battle for their lives. There were more Alternians than they had originally thought.

The smell of blood and gun powder was all around them. Slick stabbed a one of the Alternians through the heart and quickly spun to avoid another Alternian who came up behind him. He took that one out by slashing his neck. He looked around and found Snowman fighting a group of them with her whip and lance. Why she carried that thing he had no idea.

As he looked, he spotted the Condescension herself and began making his way over to her, slashing and shooting anyone who got in his way. As he reached her, he realized she was taller than he was, but that didn't matter.

"Hey, Bitch. Dis is our turf." He said, standing in front of her. She turned from stabbing the Felt member, Slick couldn't see which one it was as he was focused on her, with her trident and faced him.

"Not anymore. It's my turf. And I have numbers on my side." She said with an evil grin. She lunged at him and he blocked the trident with his knife. He quickly realized he would need something bigger. He jumped away from her and studied her, looking for a weakness.

"Catch, Slick!"

He turned as he heard the voice and caught the lance that had been thrown to him. He saw Snowman nod and turn back to the, now smaller group of Alternians around her.

Slick turned his head back just in time to see the Condescension launch herself at him again. He used the lance and parried her strike. What followed was a very careful dance of thrusting, parrying and striking hard and fast at each other. After a long struggle, Slick finally managed to fling her trident across the room and grinned as she put her hands up.

"Not so tough now are ya, bitch?" He said, quickly thrusting out the lance toward her heart.

As he did, he noticed her smile and then noticed there was someone behind her. Before he could blink, the Condescension had grabbed the lance and thrust it forward, sinking it into Snowman's chest. Slick was still holding the handle and his eyes went wide with horror as he watched Snowman's face morph from one of surprise to regret, to sorrow. He watched as her eyes closed and she fell backwards, the lance sliding out of her chest as she fell.

She hit the ground, lifeless, her eyes closed and no visible rise and fall of her chest. Before he could process any kind of emotion he heard a cackling laugh and looked over to see the Condescension laughing her ass off at the turn of events. Slick saw red and, without thinking, launched himself at the Condescension.

They hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Slick wasn't even aware of what he was doing. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of it. He looked down to see the Condescension covered in blood and seemingly lifeless. He looked over his shoulder and found that the hand belonged to his second in command, Diamonds Droog.

"It's over, Slick. We need ta go. Da fuzz will be here soon." Droog, said.

Slick knew he was right. He could sirens in the distance and he nodded. He got up and looked over to Snowman's body. He bit his lip and choked back a sob. Why he let himself fall for her he didn't know. He shook his head and looked at Droog who chose to not say anything about the tears in Slick's eyes and instead led him out of the warehouse.

Slick stopped after they had gotten a mile or so away. "I can't do dis Droog… I have ta get outta here."

"Where ya gonna go? And what's gonna happen ta the Midnight Crew?" Droog asked, not entirely surprised. He had seen this coming.

"I dunno. You can be in charge… I might find my way back someday, if not… well. I trust the group to ya. Tell Boxcars and Deuce I'll seem 'em someday… maybe." He said, turning and heading in a direction to lead him out of town. He could feel Droog's eyes on him until he turned a corner. He knew there would be a lot of clean up to do, but he trusted Droog with it.

~ **Final Lyric~**

Slick fell back into his seat and put his head in his hands. God… he had killed her… he just couldn't get over that. It was too much, there was no way he could ever be forgiven…

"Are you alright, Jack?" Sandy's voice came through the cloud of regret and shame. He looked up at her.

"Yeah, babe. I just… that sermon was very powerful. I just need a minute." He said, forcing a smile.

"Alright… I'll be outside with the kids talking to some new faces that showed up today."

Slick nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He felt her warmth leave and shook his head. He looked up and sighed. He needed to pull it together. It had been 15 years. He should be over it, even if he had been in love with Snowman. He stood up and slapped his cheeks.

"Alright, Slick." He whispered. "Get yer normal face back on. No need to worry Sandy or the kids." He nodded and headed outside.

He looked around and saw his kids playing with a couple of new kids and found Sandy talking to a tall, slender woman in a green tight fitting dress with a black floppy hat. He couldn't help but feel as though she looked familiar. He saw Sandy point at him, presumably introducing him as her husband.

He felt his blood freeze in his veins as the tall woman turned her head. He felt his jaw open a little and he saw the woman smirk. Oh, did he know that smirk. She turned and said something to Sandy, then made her way over to him. He stood up straighter and looked at her, all kinds of emotions running through him, too many to process individually.

"Hey Slick, long time no see." She said, her voice was just as he remembered it: sultry and seductive. It was then he realized just what kind of situation he was in. His past and present had met and were beginning to collide. Only one thought raced through his mind as he processed this new found realization.

"Holy Shit."

 **A/N: Whew! That was fun! Sorry about the fight scene. I suck at those. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I can make another chapter if you guys liked this. Let me know via reviews! Again, I'm sorry about not updating the other stories. If I get inspired again I'll definitely update them, but idk how that's gonna go. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this!**


End file.
